Sonic's secret
by Black-Rose3245
Summary: My first fanfic. A time, and a place. That's all Shadow gave Sonic. SONADOW! *YOAI* DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ!


_**Hey this is my first fan-fic story so it may not be the best. **_

_**I don't own sonic or shadow or anything about it**_

The day started off with me tumbling out of my bed, tripping, and stumbling into the door, and knocking off a piece of paper. It said my name in Shadow's handwriting_. How could he of gotten in here without me knowing or waking up? _I _wondered_. I opened it up and it simply read "Sonic, meet me at my house at 3:00 today." It didn't say why, and I was a bit worried. What could Shadow want? Was it another race, or what? If it was a race, I would beat him again, he probably knew it too. Oh well, it couldn't be bad, we're best friends. We have our arguments, and we have our fights, but we are best friends, not matter what anybody says.

I waited all day for 3:00 to come. I kept watching the clock and it seemed only to be 25 minutes, each time I checked it. Finally, it was 2:55. I left the house, running as fast as I could go. I got to Shadow's house 1 minute early. I knocked on the door, and Shadow opened it, no expression on his face at all. Not happy, sad, angry, or anything. Just like his soul was ripped from his body. He didn't say anything as he walked away, leaving me standing in the door way. I walked in as he was walking to his bedroom. I had hardly ever been there before, only once or twice. I walked in, and froze where I was. Everywhere on his wall, were pictures of him and me. Every picture that we took together, were on his walls. Finally, Shadow spoke.

"Sonic, to you, it seems like our "friendship" is only a friendship. But to me, it's something more. It's like we were made for each other, I can't believe you can't see it. And if you can see it, how could you ignore it?" He paused then, and looked up at me. I didn't realize he was on his bed, looking down, and was he? He was! Shadow was actually blushing. The hedgehog that didn't care about anybody, and had only hate for a feeling, likes _me_?

"Sonic?" I focused back on Shadow. He had a worried expression on his face. Why would Shadow look worried? "Sonic, I love you. I love you like Amy loves you." The thought of Amy made me shudder. Shadow got angry at that. "How dare you get angry at me!" he shouted. My eyes opened it surprise.

"N-no!" I stuttered, trying to tell him the truth. Shadow, I love you too!" This time Shadow looked surprised. He wasn't expecting this apparently. "I shuddered because it was the thought of Amy. I do love you; I just thought you didn't like me back so I was being just friends. I do love you back, though." Now it was my turn to blush. I was looking down at the ground so I didn't see Shadow get up, so it surprised me when he came over to me, lifted my chin with his hand, and kissed me.

My eyes widened in surprise while his eyes closed. The hand that held my chin moved to the back of my head, holding me closer. His other hand had started rubbing my back, the stopped at my back, pulling me closer to him, making escape impossible. Even though I love Shadow, this was unexpected; I would have liked to have some warning first. Before I knew it, I was kissing him back. At first we were standing in the middle of the room, and then he was pushing me back, never breaking the kiss, against the wall. I don't know how long we stayed like this, him against me, me against the wall, feeling like I was going to suffocate. He finally broke the kiss, but did not back away. He leaned his head down on my chest, and started purring. It wasn't long before he pulled away, both of us still panting. He didn't look at me, and I didn't look at him either. He sat on his bed, facing away from me. I faced the wall, in case he decided to turn around. There was something I had to tell him, but _could_ I? It was hard for me to tell _myself_, could I tell someone else, even if it _was_ Shadow?

"Shadow? There's something that I have to tell you, something I haven't told anybody."

"Really? That's not surprising. You haven't told people a lot of things."

"SHADOW! This is different. This is bad, very bad. It's about Eggman." I let my voice drift off. It was quiet for a while, I wasn't sure if I could tell him.

"Go on…I'm really interested Sonic, really am. I'm listening."

"Ok. You know how he's always chasing me, saying he's going to kill me? Well, he killed my parents, but I didn't find out about that till later. He kind of adopted me, like he was my father. I didn't know, I only 4 or 5." I heard Shadow gasp behind me. I heard him start to get off the bed. "No, stay, there's more." I heard him sit back down, so I continued.

"He was different then, he wasn't the evil scientist. He was kind, caring, and loving, like a real father. Then something changed. One of his 'friends' gave him something, like a potion. He took it after I was in bed, he thought I wouldn't know, but I saw him. The next day, he was different. He was more scientist, less caring or loving. I didn't know what happened. He had been like my father for 7 or 8 years." I paused, telling myself to continue. "Then one day, he pulled me into his bedroom. I didn't know what he was doing. He grabbed my hand, and pushed me onto the bed. I'm sure you can guess what happened then." I heard Shadow gasp again.

"Sonic. I'm sorry. I didn't know. All these years, when I was being mean to you. I never had any idea that had happened to you. I thought that you guys had been enemies for forever. I'm sorry." It was quiet for awhile.

"After….after that, I tried running away from him. I didn't want to live there anymore, not if he was going to be like that. He made me stay for 3 more days, and every day was the same. He pulled me into the bedroom, pushed me on the bed, and then it began. The pain, the torture, I don't know how long I could take it. The end of the third day, while he was asleep, I grabbed my shoes, and ran away. Ever since, he has been chasing me, trying to get me to back with him. He doesn't want to kill me, he wants me to stay alive so I can live with the torture of knowing he took everything away from me. My family, my life, everything." I did it. I can't believe I just told Shadow my secret.


End file.
